Don't Wanna Know
by Laela Park
Summary: Ketika cinta dan penyesalan menguasai dalam kalbu, hasrat memiliki namun takut menyakiti. Dilema rasa menciptakan putus akan asa. Memiliki namun tak memiliki.Hanya berpaku pada titik tengah yang terkadang membuat jengah. Semua tersa hanya karena dia. MarkSon/Mark-Jackson/Slight: JaeSon/Got7/Romance/BL/Oneshoot.


WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **MARKSON/MARK-JACKSON, SLIGHT JAESON**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, T, AU, OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF/SONG BY MAROON 5**

 **.**

Adopted dari lagu Don't wanna know dari Maroon 5 namun dengan sedikit perubahan sana sini.. hihihi.. hope u enjoyed ^^

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Suara dentum musik menggema di seluruh ruang. Mengiringi mereka yang bersorak riang menyambut suatu perayaan. Semua berkumpul pada satu titik, mengerumuni sesosok rupawan yang kini sebagai raja pada hari jadinya. Semua bergerak dan melantun meneriaki sang pusat perhatian. Namun tidak dengan ia yang memilih terduduk manis menyaksikan.

Ia, sosok pria berdarah Taiwan yang cukup menawan memilih terduduk di depan meja bar. Menikmati minumannya sambil menyaksikan mereka yang asik berpesta, ah tidak, bukan mereka yang ia saksikan. Namun hanya pada sosok pria manis yang kini sebagai raja pada malam ini. Sosok rupawan yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria tersebut, hingga senyuman menawan yang selalu terpantri di wajahnya saat menyaksikannya.

" _Annyeong Mark hyung?"_ Terdengar suara samar memanggil namanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ia dapati seorang pria berperawakan cantik menghampirinya.

"Ah. Yugyeom-ah, kemarilah." Panggilnya pada pria yang memanggilnya Mark. Yah ia lah pemilik nama Mark. Mahasiswa tingkat empat jurusan Seni Musik itu pun mempersilahkan pria tadi yang ia panggil Yugyeom duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak bergabung, Hyung?" Tanya Yugyeom, heran pada seniornya yang memilih hanya menyendiri.

"Hm.." Hanya gumaman yang ia balas. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Ia terus perhatikan namun tidak dengan senyuman di wajahnya seperti di awal ia memandangi.

"Ck.. Sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya? Relakan Jackson hyung bersamanya." Ujar Yugyeom menyebut nama pria yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Mark. Sosok pria dengan perawakan tampan, namun dengan mata bulatnya yang menjadikannya terlihat imut menggemaskan.

Glup~

Mark habiskan birnya dalam sekali teguk dan kembali mengisi gelasnya hingga penuh. Meneguknya dan meminumnya habis kembali. Rahangnya mengeras, raut wajahnya menegang. Terpantri jelas kemarahan pada wajahnya. Bukan karena penuturan Yugyeom yang membuatnya marah, tetapi karena pemandangan yang berada di depannya lah yang membuatnya tersulut amarah.

Mark melihatnya, ia lihat Jackson yang kini wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan krim dari kue ulang tahunnya. Namun bukan itu pula yang membuatnya marah, melainkan pada pria yang kini sibuk membersihkan lumuran krim pada wajah Jackson mengBambamakan mulut pria tersebut. Pria itu terus mengecap dan menjilati permukaan wajah Jackson dengan sensual. Membuat Mark ingin sekali melempar pria tersebut, yang ia kenal sebagai juniornya dari jurusan yang sama dengannya, mengBambamakan gelas yang berada di genggamannya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya setelah mendengar tawa renyah melantun dari oral Jackson. Tawa bahagia dan senyum manis Jackson yang ia lihat entah mengapa membuat amarahnya meluap seketika. Tak sanggup melihat lebih lama, ia balikkan tubuhnya dan kembali meneguk minumannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Do you think of me? Of what we used to be? Is it better now that I'm not around?_

 _My friends are actin' strange. They don't bring up your name._

 _Are you happy now? Are you happy now?_

 **Flashback**

Hentakkan kaki para pelancong terdengar berbisik di telinga. Puluhan wicara berteriak menawarkan barang dagangan mereka. Puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata berkeliaran mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Termasuk Mark yang kini sedang berkeliling di sekitar telusur kota Gangnam mencari benda yang ia butuhkan.

"Benda seperti apa yang kau inginkan Mark?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sejak tadi menemani Mark berkeliling. Seorang wanita cantik berperawakan tinggi, Suzy.

"Entahlah. Aku masih mencarinya. Sesuatu yang simpel namun menarik." Jawab Mark, mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Coba kita cari di stan sebelah sana." Ajak Suzy sambil menunjuk sebuah stan yang menjual berbagai jenis aksesoris menarik.

"Baiklah." Tanpa protes, Mark pun menyetujui ajakan Suzy yang sudah menarik lengannya. Tak menghiraukan sosok lain yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Hingga sosok itu menampakkan dirinya di depan mereka.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa pergi denganku, karena kau sedang bersama Suzy noona?" Tanya sosok itu pada Mark setibanya ia di hadapan Mark.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Jackson-aah." Balas Mark pada pria itu yang nyatanya adalah Jackson.

"Huh, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Lagi pula ini bukan urusanku." Ujar Jackson sedikit sarkastik. Dan tanpa mau berlama-lama Jackson pun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun tertahan oleh tangan Mark yang meraih tangannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Teriak Jackson sambil menghentak lengannya yang digenggam oleh Mark dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Mark dan Suzy.

"Kau tak mengejarnya?" Tanya Suzy kepada Mark yang hanya terdiam melihat Jackson pergi menjauh.

"Tak perlu." Jawab Mark dengan santai.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Suzy kembali karena khawatir dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dia hanya cemburu. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Kita lanjutkan saja pencarian kita." Jawab Mark kembali dengan santai. Dengan senyum yang melebar, kakinya pun melangkah menuju stan yang menjadi tujuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Mark laju langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan sebuah bingkisan kecil pada genggamannya, ia buka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pulang. Jackson?"

"Jackson-aah?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Ia memasuki kamarnya, sepi. Lampu kamarnya pun masih padam. Ia telusuri seluruh ruang yang ada di kamarnya, mencari sosok yang sejak tadi ia panggil namanya. Namun kosong, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Mark buka jendela kamarnya , keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia lihat dorm yang berada di seberang dorm miliknya, dorm milik Jackson. Lampunya padam, yang ia yakini pemiliknya sedang tidak berada di dalamnya. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya. Dengan sesuatu yang memenuhi mulutnya, ia pergi menuju tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Jackson bila malam menjelang, rooftop.

Dan benar duganya, ia melihat pria itu kini terduduk seorang diri membelakanginya. Dengan perlahan ia hampiri Jackson dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang setibanya ia. Membuat Jackson terperanjat atas aksi pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Mark.

"Buat apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jackson pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas nada kesal dari tanyanya. Membuat senyum Mark semakin melebar dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang!" Pinta Jackson sambil melepas dekapan Mark. Namun sia-sia. Mark balikkan tubuh itu dan menangkup kepala Jackson dengan kedua tangannya. Yang tentu mendapat penolakan dari Jackson. Namun Mark tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia tangkup wajah Jackson lebih kuat dan mempertemukan kedua oral mereka. Melumat bibir tipis itu dan memasukkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi berada dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Jackson.

 _Plup~_

Jackson rasakan sesuatu memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Sesuatu berbentuk bulat yang cukup besar dan terasa manis di lidahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mulai menBambamyah benda tersebut yang ia duga adalah sebuah permen. Mark pun hanya dapat tersenyum puas saat melihat Jackson mulai menBambamyah permen pemberian paksa darinya. Ia perhatikan Jackson yang membelalakkan matanya ketika menBambamyah permennya, terlihat menggemaskan menurutnya. Terus memperhatikan Jackson yang menBambamyah dengan pandangan yang bergeriliya ke sembarang arah tak berani menatapnya. Namun menikmati permen pemberiannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jackson." Ujar Mark di sela tontonannya, membuat Jackson menoleh padanya yang sejak tadi menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku bisa dirayu hanya dengan sebuah permen saja. Mana hadiahku?" Pinta Jackson dengan angkuh dan tangan terus menengadah. Meminta hadiah di hari kelahirannya.

Tak tahan melihat wajah menyebalkan itu, Mark pun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul bertuliskan 'Wang' yang terukir indah. Terlihat simpel namun indah.

"Kemari, aku pakaikan." Panggil Mark agar Jackson mendekat padanya.

"Jaga kalung ini untukku. Suzy hanya menemaniku, jadi jangan cemburu lagi, hm?" Canda Mark sambil memakaikan kalung tersebut.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" Sangkal Jackson, namun dapat Mark lihat dengan jelas Jackson yang sedang menahan senyumnya.

"Mengaku saja." Mark cubit kedua pipi Jackson, tidak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan pria di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka tautkan kembali kedua bibir mereka dalam kecupan yang lebih dalam.

 _Brragh!_

Mark hentak gelasnya dengan cukup kuat. Ingatan masa lalunya terngiang kembali dalam benaknya. Membuatnya meradang namun merindu pada sosok yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

 _No more "please stop". No more hashtag boo'd up screenshots._

 _No more tryin' make me jealous on your birthday._

 _You know just how i made you better on your birthday._

Dengan sedikit gontai Mark berjalan seorang diri menuju dormnya. Ia setengah mabuk. Bukan tak ada yang mau mengantarnya, hanya memang ia yang ingin menyendiri. Berjalan seorang diri sambil menikmati keramaian jalan di malam hari.

 _Bughh.._

Mark tersungkur. Alkohol sepertinya sudah menghilangkan lebih dari setengah kesadarannya. Dengan gontai ia berusaha bangkit, namun kakinya sudah tak mau bekerjasama dengannya. Dengan pasrah ia terduduk di sisi jalan dekat sungai Han. Mencoba mengisi kembali tenaganya. Hanya bisa terduduk sambil melihat sekeliling jalan, hingga kekehan tipis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Keh, tak ada kah tempat yang tidak pernah kita singgahi?" Guman Mark seorang diri. Terkekeh melihat deretan tempat yang pernah ia singgahi bersama dengan Jackson. Tempat-tempat yang menyimpan memori-memorinya bersama dengan Jackson, orang yang terkasih. Kembali mengingatnya, hingga rintihan halus lolos dari bibirnya.

 _Wasted, and the more i drink the more i think about you._

 _Oh no, no, i can't take it. Baby, every place i go reminds me of you._

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Sinar mentari menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela tirai yang membentang. Memanggil dan membelai mereka yang masih terlelap dalam buaiannya. Berbagai suara saling bersahutan menandakan hari yang telah menjelang siang. Mengusik ia yang sejak tadi mencoba kembali terlelap.

"Hoaamm~~" Mark menguap cukup lebar karena rasa kantuknya. Salahkan tugasnya yang menumpuk hingga ia harus terlelap pada dini hari. Ingin ia kembali terlelap, namun suara getar ponselnya terus memanggilnya. Ia pun memeriksa pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya.

 **From: Jackson 3**

" _ **Aku sudah tidak bersamanya sejak dua hari yang lalu."**_

" _ **Mark hyung, kau sudah tidur?"**_

" _ **Gege?"**_

" _ **Ya sudah, Selamat tidur."**_

" _ **Ping."**_

" _ **Kau sudah banBambam?"**_

" _ **Selamat pagi."**_

" _ **Hey kau masih terlelap? Cepat angkat telponku!"**_

" _ **BANGUUUUUN ANJING PEMALAS!"**_

" _ **Hufftt.. -_-"**_

Mark terkekeh membaca rentetan pesan yang dikirim oleh Jackson. Sepertinya ia ketiduran saat sedang chatting dengan Jackson. Tak ingin merasa bersalah. Ia pun membalas pesan beruntun tersebut.

 **To: Jackson 3**

" _ **Mianhae**_ **, semalam aku tertidur lebih awal tanpa memberitahumu."**

" _ **Annyeong. :)"**_

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut. Mark langsung bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya. Karena kuliahnya sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Mark terduduk tenang di rentetan kursi taman yang disediakan. Angin yang sepoi dan tempat yang bersih membuat semua mahasiswa nyaman berkumpul di sana untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka atau hanya sekedar berkumpul menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama teman. Dengan tumpukan buku partitur di hadapannya dan sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya tak membuatnya terlihat culun, melainkan membuatnya terlihat begitu intelektual dan kharismatik.

"Hyuuuuuuung?" Teriak seorang pria dari kejauhan, mengganggu ketenangan Mark yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mark tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk dengan buku dan laptopnya.

"Tolong ajari beberapa tugas kami." Pinta pria itu memelas.

" _Shiro. Ka.. ka.._ " Tolak Mark sambil mengibaskan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada mereka untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Yah mereka, karena pria itu memang tak datang seorang diri.

"Aiis.. bantulah mereka Mark, sebentar saja." Mohon pria lain berperawakan jangkung sepertinya teman satu angkatan dengan Mark.

"Ayolah hyung, sebagai senior bukankah seharusnya mengajari freshman seperti aku dan Yugyeom." Rayu pria dengan penampilan yang begitu terlihat fashionable, Bambam mereka memanggilnya.

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda. Jae, Yugyeom, Bambam, Duduklah." Izin Mark memberikan tempat kepada mereka bertiga. Dengan semangat pun mereka sambut kebaikan Mark yang bersedia mengajari mereka. Mereka pun memulai tutor mereka, mengerjakan dengan semangat dan diselingi dengan senda gurau di antara mereka.

"Hmm.. Kemarin aku melihat Jackson hyung bersama dengan pria yang berbeda lagi." Celetuk Bambam yang sontak mengalihkan semua pandangan kepadanya, termasuk Mark yang kini menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Jae menimpali, wajahnya menggambarkan keterkejutan yang nyata.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, sepertinya dari fakultas lain." Jawab Bambam sambil mengingat wajah pria yang saat itu sedang bersama Jackson.

"Apa perawakannya hampir sama seperti Jaebum hyung?" Tanya Yugyeom mulai bergabung dalam pembicaraan, karena sejak tadi ia hanya terdiam saja.

"Ah, kau benar. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Sambut Bambam.

" _Ani_ , hanya aku pernah melihatnya juga." Jawab Yugyeom yang menBambamdang desahan kecewa dari Bambam dan Jae.

"Ahh.. Jackson memang sangat populer yah. Pria-pria yang mendekatinya pun pasti sangat tampan. Termasuk kau Mar.. aauu.." Rintih Jae karena ada yang menginjak kakinya hingga terpotong ucapannya. Ia tatap sang pelaku yang menginjak kakinya, ingin mengumpat pada sang pelaku. Namun ia urungkan saat melihat gerak-gerik sang pelaku yang melirik Mark. Jae pun menoleh pada Mark dengan senyum kaku.

Mark yang melihat dan mendengarkannya pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. Tidak terlalu memusingkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena pembicaraan ini bukanlah kali pertama ia mendengar. Pembicaraan yang biasa ia dengar dari semua bibir teman-temannya.

 _And I everytime I go out. I hear it from this one. I hear it from that one._

 _Glad you got someone Jae. Yeah, I see but I don't believe it._

 _Even in my head you're still in my bed. Maybe i'm just a fool._

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Malam kian menjelang, perlik malam mulai menghiasi angkasa. Orkestra malam dari para makhluk kecil saling bersahutan menemani malam. Cahaya rembulan penerang gulita pun mengintip dari celah kaca pembatas kamar bagi ia yang masih terjaga. Menemani ia yang hanya terdiam menatap ruang kosong pada sisi buaiannya.

Mark rebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur dinginnya. Terbaring pada tepi, membiarkan kosong pada sisi lainnya. Berharap sisi itu kan kembali terisi seperti sebelumnya. Ia julurkan tangannya pada helaian lembut selimut di sampingnya, mencoba merasakan kembali sosok yang pernah menempati ruang kosong di sisinya. Ia tersenyum getir, memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia memikirkan hal tersebut.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya mengapa ia tak pernah bisa terlepas dari sosok Jackson. Atau mengapa ia tak menjadikan pria itu kembali menjadi miliknya? Ia pun mempertanyakannya. Namun ia tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Semakin besar ia berusaha untuk melupakan Jackson, maka semakin besar rasa ia untuk memiliki sosok itu. Untuk memiliki sosok itu pun terasa berat baginya. Ia yang telah menyakiti sosok itu, ia yang pernah melepaskan sosok terkasihnya. Membuatnya takut untuk menyentuhnya kembali. Semua itu yang selalu menjadi dilemanya, bersama sesal yang selalu menghantuinya.

Mark bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, merasakan sosok dalam angannya sedang berada di dekatnya. Ia hampiri jendela kamarnya, membuka tirainya. Mempertontonkan apa yang menjadi praduganya.

Ia saksikan Jackson yang berada di lantai dasar dorm miliknya. Melihat sosok itu bersama sosok lainnya, sosok yang ia lihat sebelumnya di pesta ulang tahun Jackson pekan lalu, Jaebum juniornya dari jurusan seni musik yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasih Jackson. Ia hanya menyaksikan interaksi keduanya dari kejauhan. Tak dapat mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya dapat menduga dari bahasa tubuh mereka yang terlihat olehnya. Ia terus memperhatikan, hingga Jaebum pergi meninggalkan Jackson seorang diri. Namun tak lama Jackson pun menyusul pria tersebut dan hilang dari pandangan Mark.

Pemandangan ini pun bukan hal yang baru baginya. Melihat Jackson bersama Jaebum adalah rutinitasnya setiap malam menjelang. Membuat ia kembali tersenyum miris karenanya. Pemandangan malamnya telas usai malam ini, ia beranjak kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Namun sebelum ia rebahkan tubuhnya, ia dengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 _Brugh~_

Seorang pria langsung memeluknya ketika ia baru membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajah pria itu tersembunyi pada ceruk lehernya. Namun dapat ia ketahui dengan pasti siapa sosok pria yang memeluknya saat ini. Tak ada suara dari keduanya, hanya membiarkan sosok itu nyaman dalam rengkuhannya dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

 _I don't wanna know. Who's taking you home._

 _I'm loving you so. The way I used to love you._

 _Do he do you like this? Do he woo you like this?_

 _Do he let it down for you, touch your poona like this?_

 _Metter fact, never mind, we'll let the past be._

 _Maybe his right now, but your body's still me._

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Jackson-aah."

 **-END-**


End file.
